That Nerd
by lady . waterlily
Summary: AU: Lucy Heartfilia at the age of thirteen fled from the embarrassment of Magnoila Junior High. Five years later, a mysterious blonde beauty appeared at Fairy Tail Academy. The popular people take notice and try to befriend he but it is unknown that it was the Lucy Heartfilia they used to bully. But there is more mysteries than one.
1. One

Hey! I got a new story and I hope you like it :D I don't own Fairy Tail -.-" (wish I did)

...

Heels clicked against the hard pavement of the academy. People turned their heads to see a blonde beauty walking to the office.

She was amazingly beautiful. Her blonde hair cascaded down her back to the waist as if was made of silk. She had soft, milk chocolate brown eyes that could, possibly, melt your heart with one glance.

She had on a white button down shirt with a lighter blue tie, she had a gray pencil skirt and black heels on.

Her golden hair was in a ponytail falling to her mid-back with bangs framing her face. She had a body of a goddess to, a big bust and very slim waist. She could have easily been a model.

Wolf whistles called out to the mysterious blonde beauty, she rolled her eyes and turned the corner.

…

Walking down the corridor, she sighed. She got to the twin maple wood doors.

She knocked twice. A girl with pink hair and soft brown eyes peeked through a crack of the door.

"Y-yes?" The lady said in a soft voice.

"I'm looking for Master Makarov" The blonde said looking at the pink haired lady.

"Y-yes h-he is here, please come in" The pink haired lady said opening the twin doors more.

She stepped through the doors. Her eyes roamed around the office. A chandelier that was made of crystals hung in the middle.

Polished marble floors were so clean that you could see your reflection, fancy chairs stood at the side with a fancy wooden coffee table near the chairs.

A polished wooden desk stood across the table and chairs. The pink haired lady stood behind the desk.

"My name is Aries and I will be your secretary for this next four years" The lady named Aries bowed respectfully.

"Ok Aries" The blonde lady smiled before sitting down.

Suddenly four boys came stumbling out of the other set of twin doors.

The first boy had wild, spiky pink hair with black eyes. He had a muffler on with an unbuttoned white button down shirt on, three buttons were undone and he had on black jeans with black vans. He had a chain connecting to the loop of his pants. He stood at six foot-two.

The second one had wild, spiky black hair that fell to mid back and blood red eyes. He had a rolled up white button down with three buttons undone. He had on baggy black jeans with chains connecting. He stood at six foot-three.

The third boy had spiky blonde hair and black eyes. He had a loose blue tie on with four buttons undone and gray jeans. He stood at six foot-two.

The last boy had straight black hair that ended at his chin and blood red eyes. He had two buttons undone from the top and a blue loose tie; he had black slacks on. He stood at six foot-two.

They were all indeed very handsome.

"Send in the new girl" A voice shouted behind the twin doors.

"Y-yes sir" Aries said shyly. The blonde girl studied the boys for a bit then recalled a memory.

Flashback:

"Haha Loser Lucy! Loser Lucy!" A pink haired male shouted at a blonde girl at the age of seven.

"Stop it!" The girl shouted with her tiny fisted balled up.

"What'cha gonna do about it? Huh Blondie?" A blonde haired boy snickered.

"You're blonde to idiot!" The girl said rolling her eyes.

"W-whatever! At least I'm not.. poor!" He shouted in fury, kicking her in the shin.

"Poor Lucy! Poor Lucy! Gihihi!" A black haired male shouted at the blonde girl.

"Guys stop it" Another black haired male said in a bored tone, flipping a page of his book.

"Whatever Rouge!" The pink haired male said crossing his arms over his chest.

The black haired male sighed as he turned another page in his book and said "Please do this somewhere else".

The blonde haired girl sniffled and ran away with laughter filling her ears.

Flashback End…

Her eyes went wide. She stood up, wiping the invisible dust of off her dress and passed the boys while waking in the twin doors.

…

Once she entered; a short man with gray hair and a mustache. He had a blue and orange joker hat with an orange jacket and shorts. He had a white inner shirt with the Fairy Tail insignia colored deep red.

"You must be Lucy Heartfilia, am I right?" The elder man questioned at the young lady who was sitting in front of him.

"Yes" Lucy said politely.

"Great! Here is you're schedule! Now hurry of to class!" The Master said joyfully.

"Thank you and Goodbye Master Makarov" Lucy said bowing. "Call me Gramps" Makarov replied.

"Ok and Goodbye" Lucy said walking out the door.

…

Lucy was walking down the corridor as she looked at her schedule.

Lucy Heartfilia

Locker: 982 Combination: 8-10-3

Homeroom English- Gildarts Room: 908

First Period: Math- Macao Room: 803

Second Period: History- Bixlow Room: 805

Third Period: Spanish II- Laxus Room: 910

Lunch

Forth Period: Art- Justine Room: 916

Fifth Period: Science- Strauss Room: 815

Sixth Period: Gym- Gildarts Room: Gym

'Cool' Lucy thought while turning the corner to collide with a raven-haired man that was shirtless.

"Watch were your-" The man said rudely but got off by Lucy looking at him.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you" Lucy said helping the man up.

"U-um sorry about that" He said sheepishly looking down at the blonde beauty who's head was about chest length to him.

"What's your name?" He asked the girl.

"Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia" She said smiling brightly upwards to him who blushed a ton.

"My name is Gray Fullbuster" He said sticking out his hand which the girl smiled and shook it firmly.

"Uh not to be rude but where are your clothes?" Lucy tilted her head to the side in a cute manner.

'S-so C-cute' Gray thought blushing red. Snapping out of his trance he shrieked, "Ack! When did this happen? Sorry Lucy, I gotta go bye!" Gray waved while running off.

"Weirdo" She muttered under her breath while sweat dropping looking at the retreating form.

…

Lucy hummed as she searched for her locker. Something suddenly hit her.

Her eyes went wide as she recalled a memory.

Flashback…

"Poor, Ugly Nerd!" A voice called out to the blonde figure; that was eleven at the time.

The girl turned around to see a boy with raven-haired boy around her age stood there.

"Stop calling me that" The girl said glaring.

"Well you are" He smugly smirked as a red-head and a bluenette around the same age appeared.

"Yeah she's fugly! Fat and Ugly" The bluenette bookworm snorted.

"Poor and uneducated! Just what I thought" The red-head smirked at the blonde who's head was down with her golden bangs covering her face.

The girl just turned around and ran away crying with the taunting laughter behind her.

Flashback End…

Lucy glared as she turned the lock on the locker. 'They are so going to pay' She thought bitterly as she put her backpack in her locker and walked away.

…

As Gray tried find his clothes a memory struck his mind.

Flashback…

Laughter filled the air as a blonde girl at the age of nine looked up to see a egg and flour stained her clothes.

"Haha Loser!" A raven-haired boy shouted laughing at the blonde girl.

"Yeah, fat Lucy!" Another boy with pink hair said high-fiving the raven-haired boy in agreement.

The girl ran away crying.

Flashback End…

His eyes wided at the thought. 'Hot and Sexy Lucy equals Loser Lucy' He mentally screamed as he put his shirt on.

He ran into the classroom to his friends.

Gray light slammed his hands on the table

"Guys! Ok I met a girl named Lucy who was very hot and I think she was the girl we used to bully. She had the exact same golden hair and milky chocolate brown eyes" Gray said in one breath.

"Are you sure?" A pink haired boy said raising a brow.

"Yes I am Natsu" Gray said rolling his eyes then sat down next to him.

"Oi! Brats we got a new student, introduce yourself" Gildarts said lazily pointing a blonde beauty.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia. Please to meet you all" She said simply as she sat in a seat near the window.

From afar Gray smirked and said "That's her".

"Damn She hot dude" Natsu said eyeing her.

"No shit" Gray said rolling his eyes.

"Now do whatever you want, I'm going to sleep" Gildarts said before sleeping.

Lucy mentally sweat dropped then started to doodle on her notebook unaware of the boys suspiciously.

'No one knows that I'm 'Fat Lucy or Nerd' yet' Lucy thought then a small smirked adorned her face.

…

Well I hope you enjoyed it! See ya 'round! :D Review bye.


	2. Two

Hey this is chapter 2~! :D I wanted to update 'That Nerd' because I got some awesome reviewers! :D I don't own Fairy Tail.

Bring. Bring. Bring went the bell. Gildarts jolted up from his sleeping form.

"Class dismissed" He said lazily then fell back asleep.

Lucy sweat dropped comically before standing up and walking out to the next class

…

The blonde lady hummed while clutching her light pink binder. '803…803… Ah there it is' Lucy thought while entering the math classroom.

She glanced at the board that had the groups.

Table 1: Hibiki and Loke Lates, Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel.

'Great popular people' She thought bitterly as she walked to the empty table.

Three males entered while the girls swooned over them.

The same pink haired male she saw early walked in the classroom.

The second boy had brownish-blonde hair framing his face also slightly spiky. He has on a white button down with two buttons undone with a slightly loose blue tie, black slacks and black shoes. He stood at six foot-three.

The last boy had strawberry blonde hair that resembled a lion's mane. He had three buttons undone with the top and rolled up sleeves with black jeans. He had a loosely tie that was a darker blue than the second boy. He stood at six foot-three.

The three winked at the girls who squealed and fainted.

"Playboys" Lucy mumbled under her breath while propping up her elbow for her hand to rest on her palm.

The three boys took their places at her table.

"Why hello there beautiful" The strawberry blonde said in her ear. "My name is Loke Lates, Would you like a date with me?" He asked.

Lucy sighed and said "Not even in your dreams boy".

Loke comically cried a waterfall then went to the sulking corner where he grew mushrooms.

"LOKE! Stop growing mushrooms" The teacher, Macao shouted while throwing a Math book at his head.

"Ow that hurt!" Loke shouted. "Whatever" Macao said rolling his eyes.

Loke trudged to his seat with a frown adorned on his face.

Natsu snickered while Hibiki stifled a laugh.

"Not funny" Loke grumbled while turning his attention on the teacher.

"Now flip the page to 10 then do numbers 1-30, that's homework" Macao said before grading papers.

Lucy sighed then started to do the Math Homework

…

Lucy walked two doors down to her history class. Up apon the board were groups of two.

Group B: Lucy Heartfilia and Gajeel Redfox.

'Great, your typical bad boy' She thought while sitting down on the right side.

A jet-haired male walked in with a scowl put on his face. He was one of the four boys she saw in the office.

He sat down next to her, kicking his boots up on the table while hooking his hands at the back of his head.

'Fuck' Lucy thought in her head while her teacher, Bixlow was talking about the Fiore History.

"Now you're the person next to you with be your partner for the whole year. First assignment: Picking three of the wars of Fiore and writing a report about each of them separately, this is due in two weeks so hurry up" Bixlow said to the class before doing some work.

Lucy's eyes widened as she saw all of the Fiore Wars.

"Shit" She muttered under her breath. Gajeel had the same expression, he looked over to his partner and blushed.

'What the fuck!? Why am I blushing over a pathetic blonde girl' Gajeel shouted in his mind.

"Hm. What do you think we should Gajeel?" Lucy questioned glancing to the side then back at the book.

"Uh how about the Great War, Fairy Tail War and Fiore's Depression?" He suggested keeping his cool.

"Okay!" Lucy said beaming with delight and started to work.

…

As the day went by Lucy found herself in Gym Class.

"Now we are doing self-defense. We will have Lucy and Sting up here." Gildarts said as the two blondes stood up to face each other.

Smirking the male started to sprint towards the female who stuck her foot out and whistled a tune nonchalantly.

"The hell..?" He said completely confused.

"I tripped you" Lucy said in a bored tone while examining her fingernails.

"Whatever" Sting grumbled as he got up from his state of shock.

Sting tried to right hook her while she grabbed his fist, twisted it then put his arm between his shoulder blades.

"I'm bored" Lucy said kicking the back of Sting's leg making him kneel down on one leg.

Lucy dropped his hand and closed her eyes.

Sting glared daggers at her comically while she ignored his glare.

"Don't ignore me!" He shouted, his eyes dangerously narrowing.

"Who said I was ignoring you?" She said sticking out her tongue at the fuming blonde male.

She smirked and said "Cat's got your tongue?"

"No!"

"Are you positive?" She teased him.

"That's it!" He bombed as he ran towards her punching into the wall.

Lucy got up from the wall and smirked.

"Good hit kid but do it a little more force next time" She said rolling her brown orbs then sat down.

Sting growled while sitting in his seat.

…

Um yeah I know it's short but I shall do it longer next time! :D Bye see ya :D


	3. Three

That Nerd Chapter 3 :D, I really appreciate the support you guys. Enjoy! I don't not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

In Class 908, boys and girls were scattered around talking to each other.

A specific group of people were talking about a certain blonde girl.

This group consists of the basketball prodigy; Gray Fullbuster, the school's skater boy; Lyon Fullbuster, the school's carefree soccer captain; Natsu Dragneel, the school's playboys; Hibiki and Loke Lates, the school's bad boy; Gajeel Redfox, the school's Kendo and Karate captain; Sting Eucliffe, the school's Vice-President; Jellal Fernandez and the school's second smartest person; Rouge Cheney.

The other half was the Scarlet Prez; Ezra Scarlet, The schools swim team captin; Juvia Lockser, The bookworm and the school councils Historian; Levy McGarden, The captain of the cheerleaders; Lisanna Strauss, The motherly figure of the school and matchmaker; Mirajane Strauss and the school's party animal; Cana Alberona.

"Are you positive it was her?" Natsu said in a suspicious tone.

"Yes, I got this weird feeling. When I passed her I got random flashbacks from out past. Y'know that poor commoner Lucy Heartfilia with the pimples, high grades, thick, black glasses, braces and frizzy blonde hair that was kept in a side ponytail. She used to wear knee high socks, long ankle length skirts and over sized sweaters?" Gray said to the group who nodded indicating that they said 'yes'.

"I'm thinking the smokin' hot babe over there is_ her_" Gray explained while the rest looked at each other nervously.

"She died remember" Ezra said unsurely while wrapping an arm around Jellal's waist.

Gildarts started this rant about 'not paying attention' to the class as a certain blonde beauty ran into the classroom.

"Uhm.. G-gomenasai" Lucy said scratching her neck sheepishly. Gildarts rolled his eyes and pointed at her desk.

She walked over to her desk and sat down. The class went on and on until the bell rang.

…

At Lunch, Lucy sighed as she sat down on the rooftop. No one goes there anyways so why would anyone care, right?

"They are gonna find out I'm the girl they used to picked on when we were kids" She said to herself but unknown to her a certain salmon young man was watching and recorded the whole thing.

She dismissed the thought then happily ate her lunch. The boy quietly slipped away then ran down the stairs.

…

"G-guys! S-s-she is t-the o-one" He panted while leaning on his knees for support. The others were confused.

"Flame Brain what is it?" Gray asked while raised his brow.

"Lucy is the girl w-we picked on when we were younger" Natsu said catching his breath.

"How do you know" Ezra asked suspiciously.

Natsu grabbed his recorder and played it.

"_They are gonna find out that I'm the girl they used to pick on when we were younger_" a females voice said from the recorder

They gasped.

"N-no, she can't be _her _she died because of _him_" Ezra replied shakily while Jellal held her tight.

"Y-e-eah" Lisanna stuttered while the others nodded in agreement.

"But she does look like _her_" Levy replied quietly, looking away.

"They never found the body though" Natsu said to Levy who nodded.

"Juvia thinks we should drop the topic" Juvia said very quietly to the others.

"Lets keep it on the down low" Ezra said looking at the others.

They all looked at each other and nodded in agreement then went back to talk about another topic.

…

As the day went by, Lucy whistled while walking down the street with her earphones plugged on her ears. She unlocked the front door and went inside.

The clock read: 3:00 P.M. She had to go to work at 4:00 P.M

Rolling her eyes she went inside her room. She flopped on her bed.

"I hope they don't find out" She said quietly. Thirty minutes had gone by, Lucy's eyes widened and quickly put on her waitress outfit.

The waitress outfit consists of white long button down shirt with a red tie, a gray pencil skirt and black heels. She put her hair in a ponytail.

Lucy ran out the door to work.

…

Lucy walked through her work doors and the door went ding.

"Gomenasai!" She said while a girl with black hair and black eyes came out.

"It's ok Lucy" She said while cleaning some tables with a cloth. Her name is Minerva and her and her father run a chain of high class five star hotels and restaurants.

"O-ok" Lucy said then walked to the kitchen. Lucy sighed in relief then put on an apron. When she walked out her eyes widened in shock._ They_ were here for revenge.

* * *

HELLO! Hehe I'm evil aren't I? Anyways what'cha think of the chapter, yeah I know I'm late but I was busy and such. Next Wednesday after school I shall post the new chapter of 'That Nerd'. So yeah BAI! :D


	4. Four

Hai! :D Chapter 4 of 'That Nerd'. Yeah I posted the 4 chapter last week but I hated it so I decided to make a new one, I don't own Fairy Tail.

…

A man with a short black beard sat quietly on his desk. He swirled the red wine in his cup while he glanced at the News Paper in front of him. He picked it up and read it.

'_Jude and Layla Heartfilia get into the car crash. No results of their daughter being found or dead_'

"Ah so she is either dead or alive. Hm, very interesting, Flare get every file we have of the Heartfilia immediately" He said glancing to the side to see a red-head with braids tied behind her back, she had a very tight and revealing dress on that exposed a lot of cleavage.

"Yes" She said before bowing respectively. Flare left the office while the man smirked and glanced at the news paper.

"Like it or not girl. I am going to find you and make you pay for what your family did to me" He said then glared at the paper in front of him.

…

Lucy's eyes widened while the three females entered the building. She cautiously watched the girls as they approached her, stopping around five feet within distance; a mysterious aura swirled around them.

Narrowing her eyes, Lucy grabbed a knife and threw it at the middle one. She groaned in pain as she dropped to her knees and clutched her side in pain.

Lucy smirked then her eyes widened as two sharp daggers flew at her. She swiftly went to the side, missing the daggers in result.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed at the three girls who glared at her with hatred filling their eyes.

"You know what you did" One of them shouted at her. Lucy recalled the memory and sighed.

"Dammit! It was my job, I was only seven" She shouted at the girl who turned away.

"We can't forgive you even if you were seven" One of them spat in disgust.

"We should tell _him_" The middle one said smirking as Lucy's eyes widened into saucers.

"No not _him_, please" Lucy said shakily as tears formed in her eyes.

"Aoi, I think we should leave her for a while then tell him" The left girl said to the right girl.

"Fine Hikari, what do you think Kasumi?" Aoi said raising a brow at the girl on the floor.

"Yes, now goodbye Heartfilia. We shall meet again" Kasumi said before leaving with her two younger sisters.

Lucy sighed in relief then continued her work at the restaurant.

…

Whistling, Lucy walked down the corridor obliviously sensing that someone was following her or so the person thought.

She halted and glanced back over her shoulder, Lucy shrugged then continued walking. Her ears perked up as she stopped when a knife was held to her neck.

"Give me your money girl" He hissed as he put the knife further into neck.

She sighed then stepped on his foot and elbowed him in the gut. He yelped in pain as he skidded back a couple of footsteps. Lucy had a dark aura around her body; she delivered a roundhouse kick to his face. The thug flew into the wall, making a dent in the wall.

" . . " She said dangerously as the latter ran away scared for his life. She sighed then continued on walking down the corridor.

…

"Did you see that?" Natsu questioned Lyon and Gray who nodded. They were causally walking and laughing with each other down one of the hallways when suddenly they heard a crash. The three saw Lucy roundhouse kick a thug in the face then watched him run away like a sissy.

"Dude, she is one powerful chick there" Lyon commented as he saw the retreating back of Lucy.

"Yeah, let's go tell the others!" Gray said while looking over his shoulder as he walked away. The other two ran up to catch him.

…

Lucy sighed as she entered her apartment; she kicked off her shoes and went into her room. When she went into her bedroom, her eyes widened at the scene in front of her.

Natsu was sleeping on her bed, Gajeel, Jellal, and Gray were looking at her soon-to-be novel, Rouge was sitting quietly on the floor reading a book she owned, Sting and Lyon were watching T.V and Loke and Hibiki were going through her closet.

She twitched the slightest and coughed loudly. The boys turned their attention to the blonde; she smiled weirdly to them.

"Can you please tell me why the hell are you guys are here?" She said with a smile that stated I-am-going-to-fucking-kill-you.

"Well, we wanted to ask you an important question" Rouge said while reading her book. She put her hands on her waist and glared.

"What do you want to tell me and if you ever want your face into a wall, never ever touch me novel" She hissed at the boys who shivered then walked out of the room.

…

"Y-yes" She said stuttering.

"We wanted to ask you… did you ever go to Magnolia Junior High. We used to a bully a blonde girl there" Jellal said then paused for a moment.

"_Are you her?_"

The three words struck her like a bullet. She pondered for a moment and answered.

"_Yes"_

"But that's all you need to know.. !" She said kicking out of her apartment.

…

The boys landed on the pavement and stood up, groaning from the pain.

"So she is the one" Gajeel said to the others.

"I can't believe it" Loke and Hibiki said together in a unison.

The boys parted ways at Lucy's apartment.

…

'_Great now they fucking know' _Lucy inwardly groaned inside her head while walking to school.

She saw Kinana and Laki waving and smiling at her; she waved back. Lucy ran over to her new friends and started a friendly chat with them.

…

"'Kay kids we are gonna do a play.. it's called Cinderella" Gildarts said to the class; the girls squealed while the boys groaned.

"Who's gonna be our prince?" He questioned to the class who shrugged. Gildarts eyes scanned the room and smirked at a certain male.

"I have it all figured out in my head so work on these problems" Gildarts said evilly while the class shivered and did their homework.

…

Lucy, Kinana and Laki walked through the doors of the classroom. They turned their heads to see the roles.

On the board was listed the cast;

**Prince Charming: Sting Eucliffe**

**Cinderella: Lucy Heartfilia**

**Lady Tremaine: Ezra Scarlet**

**Drizella Tremaine: Mirajane Strauss**

**Anastasia Tremaine: Lisanna Struass**

**Fairy Godmother: Levy McGarden**

**Jaq: Natsu Dragneel**

**Gus: Gajeel Redfox**

**The King: Jellal Fernandez**

**The Grand Duke: Rouge Cheney**

"N-ani?" She said shocked at the roles. Kinana and Laki stifled some giggles; everyone turned their attention on the blonde beauty.

Animated glares shot at Lucy from Sting's fan girls. Gildarts entered the classroom smirking.

"Like the roles?" He said while everyone sharply glared at the older male.

"Why do I have to be Cinderella?" Lucy said pointing to herself.

"Because Sting and you would look cute together~" Gildarts sang while everyone laughed at the teacher's comment.

Lucy and Sting both blushed a ton of red then looked down.

…

Hiya! My other 4 chapter was lame so yeah.. I hope you enjoyed this sooo bai y'all ;)


	5. Five

I don't own Fairy Tail~!

…

_Jude and Layla Heartfilia stood there with proud faces. Twenty-five year old Layla held a small baby who was sleeping peacefully in her arms. Stood by her was twenty-eight year old Jude who wrapped an arm around his fiancée. _

_The baby had a tuff of light blonde hair and porcelain white skin. A pink fluffy blanket was wrapped around the baby's body._

_A small boy at the age of five with blonde hair and a red shirt with a lightning bolt in the center of his shirt and blue shorts, jumped up, trying to see the new baby._

"_Wah~ Layla-san I wanna see Baby Lucy!" whined the five year old while a man with black hair and a short beard put a hand on his son's head._

"_Laxus, you'll see her in a while. Your friends Freed, Evergreen and Bixlow are here so go play with them" The man named Iwan Dreyar said looking down upon his son. Laxus puffed out his cheeks and ran over to his friends._

_Laxus ran over to a boy with long green hair, a girl with brown hair and glasses and a boy with black and blue hair covered in a medieval helmet._

_Jude, Layla and Iwan all stood before baby Lucy, admiring her while the children played in the yard._

…

_As Lucy grew up her school experience's got… challenging…._

_~Flashback~_

_Age Six:_

_A girl with short blonde hair and doe-like brown eyes was swinging on a swing, humming to herself. She was happy as a calm. _

_The birds flew around the play area. The green grass was neatly cut, and trees were spread around the area. _

_The play areas filled with monkey bars slides and climb areas. She hummed a tune as she was in a daze; suddenly two boys were fighting. _

_She snapped out of her daze, a boy with salmon pink hair was fighting a boy with black hair and was shirtless. She rolled her eyes and headed over to the crowd where everyone watched._

"_Flame-Brain!"_

"_Ice Prince!"_

"_Walking Volcano!"_

"_Abominable Snowman!"_

_They kept fighting and fighting while throwing insults at each other. _

"_STOP!" A female voice shouted at the two boys._

_._

_._

_._

_Blink_

_._

_._

_. _

_Blink_

_._

_._

_._

"_NANI!" The two boys shouted in unison at the girl who shouted. They turned their heads to see the girl; the two blushed a light shade of red at the cute blonde before them._

"_Can't you just make up?" The blonde said cocking a brow at the boys and putting her hands on her hips. Silence lingered between the three kids. _

_._

_._

_._

"_No!" They shouted together, the girl sighed and face palmed._

"_What happened?" She asked as the boys sighed in defeat._

"_Well, Ice Brain over here was pissin' me off, so I punched him in his ugly face" The salmon pink boy said rolling his onyx eyes._

"_Ugly-! Why you-" The boy with black hair was about to hit the boy with salmon hair._

"_Just say sorry!" The blonde shouted getting the attention of the two boys. They mumbled something and apologized._

"_Do you feel better now?" She asked._

"_Maybe… I don't know" The salmon haired boy murmured._

"_See ya later" The blonde said while walking away._

"_Wait!" The black haired boy said, the girl stopped in her tracks._

"_What's your name?" They asked in unison._

"_Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia" She said then walked away when the bell rung._

"_Lucy…. Heartfilia?" They both whispered as they were going to their homeroom class._

…

_Age Seven:_

_It has been a year since the 'Play Ground Incident' and the mysterious girl Lucy appeared out of now where and stopped the fight._

_Lucy stared outside the window while her teacher Ms. Christine was speaking. Her eyes flickered to the side while the pyromaniac Natsu was trying to create fire… again._

_Ms. Christine sighed and smacked the boy in the back of his head. She shouted at him for 'Creating a Fire' or 'putting lives in danger', which the boy ignored her._

_Lucy sighed and rolled her doe-like eyes. She never understood her class… at all. _

_Let's see; there is Natsu Dragneel the Hyper Pyromaniac, Gray Fullbuster the Stripper and loves Ice, Erza Scarlet called Titania for her battle knowledge and strength, Levy McGarden, the smartest kid in the class, Gajeel Redfox, the school's bad boy and many others too._

_Lucy was an heiress not like these… commoners. Her mother decided it would be best if she went to a regular school._

_She thought it amusing about her class. At lunch, she sat by a cherry tree with a bento and ate it while drawing._

"_Oi~! Blondie!" _

_She looked up to see two boys, one with spiky blonde hair and another boy with straight black hair that fell to his chin._

"_Yes?" She raised a brow at the two boys._

"_Give us you're lunch money!" The blonde proclaimed._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_No" Silence rang throughout the area _

_._

_._

_._

_Blink_

_._

_._

_._

_Blink_

_._

_._

_._

_Jaw drop._

_._

_._

_._

"_NANI?!" The blonde shouted at the girl who covered her ears._

_._

_._

_._

"_Well yeah, I guess" That's all she said before eating her bento._

"_You'll regret that" He grumbled, with that the two boys left._

'_What idiots' She thought before finishing her bento and heading of to class._

…

_When she turned ten… things got difficult, at least what she thought._

_Age Ten:_

_When Lucy was ten, she was more timid and shy not loud and fun to be around. Her personality got into a three-sixty turn when her mom died at age thirty-five for stage four cancer._

_Lucy's dad, Jude Heartfilia, crashed and burned when he drunk himself all day and spent their money on gambling, beer and cigarettes._

_She'd come to school with bruises or cuts on her arms and legs every day. She told no one about her life at home not the principal either._

_One day, it was so bad that whip marks covered her back area, but as usual she told no one._

_Lucy stood in front of her mom's grave. Holding a dozen red roses in her hands while her eyes glistening with unshed tears._

_Layla Rose Heartfilia_

_X748-X783_

_Beloved Wife and Mother_

_She will be missed dearly_

"_H-hey mom, how's it going up in Heaven?" Lucy asked to the dark gray grave. _

_Lucy talked about how school was going and such then talked about life at home._

_She stared at the grave one more time before walking away._

…

_Age: Eleven _

_Young Lucy stared at the ocean before her, her class was on a field trip for the school. She sighed and traced the edge of a rock with her finger._

"_Oi~! Loser Lucy!" _

_She turned around to see three boys, one with pink hair, one with black hair and the last one with orange hair._

"_What?" She questioned shyly._

"_Give us your money" They said creeping closer to her, she was on the edge of the rock._

"_Please, no" She whispered. They shared looks with one another and asked one more time._

"_No, I don't have any" She said, they snorted and laughed mockingly. She looked upon the boys and her eyes glistened with unshed tears._

_They took one more step, when they crept closer; she slipped and fell. The black haired boy reached out his hand and she held on._

"_Don't let go!" He shouted as his hand grasped hers. He lifted her up and she sprinted out of there._

…

Ring… Ring… Ring

Lucy jolted up from her bed, she glanced at the clock. It read: 3:30 AM.

"It was all just a dream" She murmured and fell back asleep.

…

And Done! Oh my god! I am so sorry for not updating! It has been a long weeks and yeah. I'll update on next Monday! Bai~! :D


	6. Six

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fairy Tail

**Authors Note:** Oh my freaking glob! I AM so sorry for not updating… -_- I'm busy with school and such so yeah, I shall try to update ASAP on a regular daily basis! Enjoy~! ;)

.

.

.

The sound of the bell rand throughout the school, students hurried to their classes. In Gildarts Class, a certain girl was missing from the group of students.

"Ms. Heartfilia?" The teacher said looking at a clipboard while taking attendance.

"Lucy isn't here, she's sick" Laki said pushing up her glasses on the bridge of her nose.

"Very well, we shall continue" Gildarts concluded then turned his attention to the board for writing down notes.

.

.

.

Meanwhile in the Heartfilia Household…

"Achoo!"

A sneeze erupted throughout the room; Lucy flopped her body on the bed and sighed.

"Ugh… I hate being sick!" She said to herself then rubbed her temples, toilet paper pieces littered the floor and bed. Beside her was a fresh glass of water and thermometer.

Lucy's cheeks were flushed with a shade of light pink, her eyelids got heavy and she fell asleep…

_Lucy's Dream:_

_The orange and yellow flames flickered throughout the school building. The flames spread everywhere; constant cries and shouts came from the people who were evacuated. Lucy stood in the middle of the crowd, unseen from everyone._

"_What's going on?"_

_Above the school building were six people, Aoi, Kasumi, Hikari, a boy, a girl and one other boy. All of them had satisfied smirks plastered to their faces._

_The man next to Hikari had dark brown hair and golden eyes; he was dressed in a black suit with a dark gray tie. Wings came out of his back, black angel wings._

_The girl next to the boy was dressed in a strapless black dress that ended at her ankle and was spit on the right side; she had auburn hair with black eyes. The same exact wings were on her back to._

_The other boy had black suit with a blood red tie and black wings were on his back._

_Lucy's eyes drifted to the black wings, her eyes widened in realization, "Fallen Angels?" She whispered._

Lucy bolted out her bed and ran to the computer that set on her desk. She typed in the phrase "**Fallen Angels**"

"Fallen Angel: A angel was a rebellious being or did something bad to be sinned by God himself. They are sent to Earth from the Heavens for their sin," She read on the screen.

"Could they be?" Lucy whispered to herself, "No they couldn't be, but what if Aoi, Kasumi and Hikari could be in human forms not Fallen Angel forms" She said to herself.

Her brows creased in frustration then slammed her head on the wooden desk.

"OWW"

An ear-piercing scream shouted throughout the house.

"Honey, are you alright?" Bisca, Lucy's adoptive mother; shouted from down stairs.

"Yes, I'm alright" Lucy shouted back rubbing her forehead.

Of course, the Connells know about Lucy's past and such. They agreed on adopting her when Asuka their six-year old daughter was born.

Lucy sneezed and groaned. She just loathed being **sick. **Especially, when the magnificent (note the sarcasm) play was three weeks away from this date.

Her eyebrow twitched, then typed away on the computed about 'Fallen Angels'.

.

.

.

**The Next Day**

.

.

.

Smiling, Lucy waved at Laki and Kinana who grinned at the blonde while she was making her way to her friends.

"So how was being sick" Kinana commented jokingly, nudging Lucy on the side.

"Delightful" She said in a sarcastic way. The three entered the school building.

When the three entered the classroom, Gildarts was sleeping and Natsu and Gray got into a fight again.

The three sweat dropped, comically and sat down in their assigned seats. '_Though I can't shake the three of them being Fallen Angels_' Lucy thought while she leaned her head on her palm and looked out the window.

The sky was a full blue color and cotton white clouds scattered across the sky. The wind blew the trees slightly as birds flew across the sky in a 'v' formation.

"Miss Heartfilia?" Lucy didn't notice the teacher calling out to her.

"**Miss Heartfilia**" He shouted, Lucy was starled by the loudness of his voice.

"Huh? Wha- Oh sorry" She quietly said, the teacher gave her a look then continued on with his lecture.

.

.

.

P.E finally came and the students had to jog eight laps around the field. Lucy, Laki and Kinana faces were red and they were cooling of after their jog.

"I don't like P.E" Kinana whined while lying on the grass, while she saw most of the students finishing up their laps.

"Oh c'mon we only have y'know a couple more months" Lucy said trying to reassure the purple-haired girl who groaned.

"Nice one" Laki murmured while giving an eye roll at Lucy. Once all the students were done with their laps, the class headed back inside for the rest of P.E.

They played games and school finally ended for the day. Lucy walked home, her footsteps clashed with the pavement.

'_They're coming_'

Lucy heard a whisper; she turned around and saw no one.

'**I wonder what that was all about**' She thought before walking home, safety.

.

.

.

**Authors Note: **I know its freaking short chapter but hey, right now it's 2:37 am and I'm tired as hell. I hope you enjoyed~! Until next time :D


	7. Authors Note!

Okay, Hi! Uhm yeah sorry but this is a chapter :( And I just wanted to let you know that I shall be re-writing the story.

Yes I know, yell at me if you want but I decided this because of the storyline, Yeah I didn't like the chapters and such but on the rewritten one is going to be longer. Around 3,000-6,000 words per chapter.

On January 20, 2013 I will update the first chapter of the new story. I am very sorry to make you wait but I had writers block.

-BlueBelleXx


End file.
